My Beloved
by Shimmering.Lotus
Summary: Katniss begins to realize Peeta is no longer the boy who proclaimed his love to her for all of panem to see. He's possesive. He wants to bind her to him for the rest of their lives, will he succeed? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the names or the original plot to these wonderful books! The Hunger Games DO NOT belong to me.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

He was cold, calculating, manipulative… he truly frightened me right down to my very core. The way those soft blue eyes seemed to change at the smallest brush of my hand against his. Almost instantly. It was like an electric shock going through his body. I could see his stature grow tense with, what is that? Anticipation? What is he anticipating me to do?

Over the years the Tracker Jacker venom started to change him. He's no longer the innocent young man I fought so hard to protect in the arena, he's changed. Darker, much more demanding. There are days where I swear I can see him again. The man that made me fall in love with him. I must be lying to myself, because as he approaches me… I don't see my beloved Peeta. I see a lion on the prowl, deep carnal instincts pushing him forward. The attack.

My feet are planted firmly to the ground, too afraid to move. I am too frightened to look up. You see, I have picked up a few things in the animal world from my years of being out in the bush. First and foremost… Looking your predator straight in the eyes is a sure death wish. I try to level my breathing but it's too late he's picked up on my fear. He can smell it, like a pheromone. He just can't get enough of me or the shell shocked state he's put me in.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty " Growled Peeta.

Even his voice sends ice shooting up my spin. No hint of my husband in that voice right now, not an ounce of love.

'Peeta… please!" I pleaded. Hoping he has mercy tonight.

"I love when you beg" he smirked. "Tonight is the night we conceive Katniss, you have prolonged this much too long!" His eyes they travel all over my bruised body from our session the night before. Then he gave me the most disgusted look I have ever seen, he has never looked at me like that before… I must be in trouble.

"I see the way that Hawthorne looks at you… how dare he look at my girl like that. Why do you let him?! Am I not enough for you?!" He screamed holding my arms in place on my bruised sides. He quiets. "No matter, once your pregnant with my child you will be bound to me forever" I'm trembling. I'm on the verge of tears; I need to say something quickly before he loses complete control.

'Do you love me, real or not real?' I tentatively ask. Please say yes, please stop this madness Peeta. He stops for a brief moment to mock contemplate my question. He answers "You are my possession. I have every right to be obsessed with you."

Now I know he's completely lost it. He grabs my face and shoves his tongue into my mouth; I'm too shocked to fight back. He then grabs the silk robe that hangs loosely around my thin frame. The shimmering fabric falls lightly to the floor. I watch the robe in envy, knowing the dismount from my standing position will not be that graceful.

Peeta hauls me over his shoulder; he's taking me to our bedroom. I begin to struggle as he laughs maniacally. He knows I can't win. I'm screaming for help but it's late at night. Nobody will hear me. With the swift kick of his foot the door is closed and so go my chances at escaping. Forever to stay with Peeta, my _beloved_ husband.

FIN

Again I would like to point out I do not own the hunger games or the characters in it thank-you!


	2. Chapter 2: Peeta's POV

Again I do not own the Hunger Games! This one's just for you Akhemz831, keep in mind this is my very first attempt at lemon fanfiction! Looking forward to some constructive criticism!

READ AT YOUR OWN DISGRETION!

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

She's light in my arms but heavy in my heart. Why does she have such an impact on me, why can't I rid her of the clutches she has on my heart. The old Peeta died in that cell under the Capitol ground. Snow monitored my every pained moment with cold indifference. He ruined my chances of ever being normal again. The venom still lingers in my blood stream. It's a part of me. Now I struggle everyday with it. The power it holds on me is unbearable… Katniss. She mocks me. My blood runs cold with the thoughts of our next "intimate" encounter. Anticipation. I would love to make her squirm. Most of all I want her; beside me for the rest of our days. Mine. No other is worthy of her, only me. She is the reason why that Tracker Jacker venom was ever introduced to my system. A small part of me knows that's a lie, but an even bigger part of me wants to see her punished for it. I haul her stiff, rigid body up the stairs to our bedroom. Once she's seen the door she begins a weak attempt to struggle. Deep down, she wants this. Deep down she knows she deserves every minute of the torture I'm about to inflict on her.

I swiftly move through the door way; soundless. She knows she's screwed. Literally. I kick the door with my foot, it squeaks until the latch connects with the hole in the wall made perfectly for it. That's how Katniss is for me. She's made to be a perfect fit for me. I push her to sit at the end of our bed. She's reluctant but complies. Smart girl. I stand back to the end of our bedroom leaning on our dresser. She looks up at me with those dull grey eyes, awaiting my command. "Take off your bra." She's slow, but I don't mind. It's almost agonizing watching her uncomfortable like that. It gets me off, a small price to pay on her account if you ask me. This is only the beginning. I can feel the corners of my lips rise into a smirk. Not a smile, haven't smiled in years. Her bra hits the floor with a light thud. Her mounds; perky from the cold air hitting them. "Now the panties" I grunt. I'm losing my patience, I need to feel her. She complies, not as slowly this time. She can see me struggling with my control.

She kicks off her thin lace underwear. She then sits patiently on the edge of our bed waiting for her slow torture. I begin to stalk over to her; right now I've got the eye sight of a hawk. Loving every detail of her body. I could never tell her that. Instead I'll keep this mental image for later use. The light off the small lamp gives her skin an unearthly glow; the pink in her cheeks makes her look vulnerable. Her dark, brown hair is loose from their usual braids. Dark curls cascade down her back. She's enticing and we both know that I must have her. I raise her chin to look into her eyes. "Undress me" I manage to say without hinting too much at how weak that her naked form leaves me. She slips her small hands under the hem of my white shirt, raising it up. I slide my muscular arms through the holes and my head. The white shirt glides to the floor. Her shaky hands try to pry off my old, faded, blue jeans. They slide down my waist then down my thighs until they too hit the floor. She slips my boxers down my thighs as well, they reach my ankles and I kick them away.

My member stands out, towards her. It's slightly veiny, and it doesn't stop pulsating. She looks intrigued and frightened all at once. I lean forward and my lips connect with hers. "She deserves every last bit of this!" I scream in my mind. Because it's true. She does deserve her punishment. My lips travel down her jaw to her neck. I leave a few dark, bruising love bites. They might ward off others in the attempt to touch my girl. My tongue found its way to the peak of her perfectly round mounds. Her nipples look bruised from the night before; I smirk down at my handy work before licking her nipple again. This sends a shiver goes through her body. She's enjoying this. To test my theory I slide one finger in her core. I'm right; she's damp and in desperate need. I then slide two fingers deep within her. Her bravado breaks down as she screams my name with intensity. I'm never heard her so passionate before.

I've had enough. I pull her elbow and push her down until she's on all fours at the foot of the bed. I align my shaft with her womanhood. My goal in mind "Leave as many bruises as possible" with that final thought I grab roughly on her hair and waist as I slam my length inside her. She screams but she's bound under me. There's no escape for her. And in minutes time she will belong to me for life. She will have my child. My thighs meet hers at every thrust I push into her. Her pants are well heard and her screams are enjoyable. Her wet walls are heaven on my aching cock; I love every minute of this. My hands are on both her thighs now. Leaving bruises in their wake. She's holding back big, hot tears. As her walls tighten around my member, she screams my name. She's releasing, her core grows even hotter and wet as she comes for me. This sends me over the edge. I can't handle this. It's my turn; I need to release. I pump into her for what seems like hours until finally I hiss and then grunt as my seed flows freely into her. She can feel it too, because she begins to cry small tears. Soundless. We fall back into bed, I don't bother to remove myself we both drift off to sleep. A smirk makes its way on my face. My _beloved_ wife.


	3. Chapter 3 PREGNANT?

**I do not own The Hunger Games; if I did Peeta would still have his leg!**

**I'm sorry it took my so long to update again guys, I went to Edmonton for a week and right after that I started car shopping. **

**Sorry guys but in my story Peeta's family and Katniss' make it, they don't die **

**Special thanks to those who gave my story a review, at first I was just going to leave the two chapters, but then I saw a guest review and it really just reflected my enthusiasm. I know this chapter is the shortest but don't worry the next one will be longer, I'm currently writing it. Here we go guys!**

**Katniss P.O.V. weeks later**

She's been seated on the bathroom floor for what seems like hours. Katniss skipped work today, sick again this morning. "Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" I whisper quietly to no one in particular. There, laying on the cold, white tiled floor: a pregnancy test. Peeta had ordered those stupid things from the capitol, to ensure the "best" for his family. One line is good for her, two lines well that's not so good.

The timer goes off, it's been three minutes. She shifts herself slowly from her bottom to her knees. She's in no state to be walking. The dark haired girl slowly makes her way to the small white stick, she flips it over consciously. She's petrified; acting as if the stick would somehow explode; leaving her as pink mist all over the bathroom. If only that would happen. She locates the tiny pale screen on the incredibly white stick… two pink lines. TWO pink lines. TWO FUCKING PINK LINES!

She's frantic, she begins to bawl. She pulls her red knees up to her chest, forehead connecting with them. "Oh god, I'm… I'm pr… PREGNANT!" The young woman chokes out and begins to wail all over again. Peeta's at the Mallard's Bakery today, leaving her alone with her sorrows. "That's the way it should be, I could never face Peeta in the condition I am in right now." She thinks to herself.

After what feels like days, she slowly makes it out of our master bedroom to their large, king sized bed. Her mind begins to run "What am I going to do? I can't tell Peeta… not yet" She ponders to herself. Katniss then abruptly stands up, her messy hair flowing behind her back. She runs to the bathroom, picks up the test and the box it came with. She hastily throws the test back into the box and dashes down the stairs.

She's just made it; the garbage man hasn't made his way to her house yet. Katniss lifts the lid to the large green container and swiftly places the box in between too large black bags. She turns and quickly retreats back to the comfort of her house. Once the large white door is firmly shut, she slowly slides her back down it, coming to a sitting position. Her hands are supporting her head. Shoulders are quivering; she then proceeds to quietly sob, awaiting her husband's return.

**So, what did you think guys? I've got tons of scenarios planned for the next chapter. Just haven't decided which one I'll be using yet.. hahaha Looking forward to your reviews, thanks guys!**


End file.
